Medical catheters or elongated housings are used in a variety of procedures to diagnose or treat a patient at a location within the patient. A catheter typically has at least one channel that allows a device, medication, or apparatus to reach the desired location within the patient. Some catheters provide a channel that accepts a cystoscope, endoscope, or another image transmitting device so that the user can identify specific tissues or structures within the patient. Identification of a specific tissue via the catheter may be necessary in order to successfully deliver treatment to the desired tissue of the patient.
In one example, a catheter may be used to treat benign prostate hyperplasia (BPH) in men. BPH is a condition caused by the second period of continued prostate gland growth that constricts the urethra and may cause problems with urination and bladder functionality. Minimally invasive techniques for treating BPH include inserting a catheter into the urethra of the patient, identifying the prostate location, and extending a needle electrode from the catheter through the urethra and into the prostate tissue. The user delivers ablation therapy to the prostate via the needle electrode until ablation is complete. The user may reposition the catheter and extend the needle electrode into additional tissue sites until the patient has been treated. Once therapy is complete, the needle electrode is retracted into the catheter and the catheter is removed from the patient.